longshipfandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Houses
The Longship is divided into four houses. Each house is dedicated to a different goal, though all crew are united in their ultimate mission to break Will Overgard with love and kindness. This mission will never change, and this crew shall never falter. Order, to keep the mug filled to the sky, Chaos, to smash the mug and make bits fly, Karl, to raise the sub count ever high, Valkyrie, to shield they who lurk from prying eye On the deck of the Longship, where the friendos lie. One Crew to man them all, One Crew to watch him, One Crew to form them all, and live on stream to break him, On the deck of the Longship, where the friendos lie. -- The Ice Poet, Dorchadas Gheimhridh Unlike other organizations, the crew of the Longship is not locked into belonging to a single house. Crew are allowed to move between houses as they see fit, or even to belong to multiple houses simultaneously. House Order One of the first houses to emerge from the Longship during the Great Bit War, House Order is dedicated to the task of keeping the bit growler full and happy. They are involved in an eternal war with House Chaos. Whenever House Chaos decimates the growler with a well place bit, the members of House Order are there to immediately refill the growler, and return it to its ordered state. House Chaos One of the first houses to emerge from the Longship during the Great Bit War, House Chaos is dedicated to the task of keeping the bit growler devoid of bits. They regularly send large bits hurling into the growler, while simultaneously forcing the ever present Welshman to relay ridiculous messages to Will. They are involved in an eternal war with House Order. Whenever House Order fills the growler, returning it to its orderly state, the members of House Chaos are there to send those bits hurdling out into the far reaches of the universe. House Karl Soon after the formation of House Order and House Chaos, a new house was formed. House Karl is the house of those warriors who engage in the Great Unsubbed Hunt. It is a common myth that House Karl believes that only those who are subbed should speak in chat. In reality, they believe that anyone in chat should be subbed, and this is a great distinction. They seek to make the Longship chat a subbed only chat, regularly ambushing those unsuspecting passers-by with gift subs, before Will has even introduced himself. The Anonymous The Anonymous are a sub-house of House Karl. This secret society hunts the unsubbed under the cloak of night and shadow, never revealing their identities. How many of the crew belong to this group is unknown, as they always identify themselves under the name of 'Anonymous'. House Valkyrie Valkyrie is the home of those who lurk in the shadows. Though they may be quiet, they can be relied upon to defend the chat when raids threaten the Longship, throwing up multitudes of tiny friendos in an attempt to bring the raiders into the fold of the Longship.